Cynn
=Prophecies Campaign= Cynn, NPC Nation: Ascalon Born in: Surmia Age: 20 Cynn is a bright, brash, and spoiled young elementalist who is a member of the Heroes of Ascalon group. Cynn originally appears in Ascalon City, near Prince Rurik. She was a student of magic in the academy at Surmia and survived the destruction of that city, though it made her bitter. After the Searing, she can be found in the Eastern Frontier. She makes a few appearances throughout the journey through the Shiverpeaks and into Kryta. In the Prophecies Campaign there are many indications of a strong bond hinting at romance between Cynn and Mhenlo, as shown in the Wayward Monk and in the lore of the Guild Wars manual and official website. Quests Given *Caravan in Trouble *The Wayward Monk Quests Involved In *Caravan in Trouble *Mhenlo's Request *The Ascalon Settlement Location *Pre-Searing Ascalon **Ascalon City (near Prince Rurik) *Ascalon (only during quest Caravan in Trouble) **Eastern Frontier (just before the exit to Pockmark Flats) **Pockmark Flats (just before the exit to Eastern Frontier) *Shiverpeak Mountains **Traveler's Vale (just outside Yak's Bend, if quest The Wayward Monk has not been accepted or completed) **Iron Horse Mine (only during quest The Wayward Monk) *Kryta **Lion's Gate (for Factions characters) *Crystal Desert **Skyward Reach (only during quest Into the Unknown) Evaluation She can be very helpful in clearing out mobs in the Shiverpeaks when she is following you for the Wayward Monk quest. Just watch her health as the mobs may sometimes target her. Note that after you have accepted the Wayward Monk quest, and you leave Traveler's Vale, she will no longer spawn in Traveler's Vale but in Iron Horse Mine instead. Dialogue In Pockmark Flats: :"Leave it to the Ascalon Guard, and it'll get left undone." In Lion's Gate: :"It's a good thing Mhenlo is back here in Tyria, where I can keep an eye on him! We lost many of our closest friends in Ascalon during the war with the Charr, and even more when we helped the refugees cross over the Shiverpeaks to settle in North Kryta Province. After everything we've been through, I'm not about to let some rotting corpses screw everything up!" Cynn, Mage Henchman Profession: Elementalist Armament: Staff In Prophecies, Cynn is available as a henchman from the Thunderhead Keep onwards. Location *Shiverpeak Mountains **Deldrimor War Camp **Marhan's Grotto **Thunderhead Keep *Ring of Fire Islands (all towns and outposts) Skills Used * * * * * * (Elite) * Dialogue :"I'm not going to lie, the stories you've heard about me are true. If you don't think I can take care of myself, just ask the Charr warband who tried to sack my home. Oh, what's that? They didn't live long enough to be asked. Guess that answers your question. Just see to it that you don't get in my way, and we'll get along just fine." Quotes Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"The Stone Summit sure have a way of showing their hospitality."'' While idling in the Ring of Fire Islands: *''"Kind of reminds me of Surmia… after the Searing."'' *''"Looks like someone already beat me to the burn."'' *''"Nothing like a scowling face made out of pumice to make you feel right at home."'' Battle quotes: *''"Nothing that ugly deserves to live long."'' *''"Touch me and you'll be sorry."'' *''"You hate me? I'll hate you right back!"'' *''"You remind me of someone I hate."'' *''"You wanna play? I'll show you how to play."'' =Factions Campaign= Cynn, NPC Origin: Ascalon, Tyria In the Factions Campaign, Cynn has publicly declared her feelings for Mhenlo; best expressed by the quote "Listen lady, he may not be much, but that Monk is mine!". She tells Jamei this in the quest Mhenlo's Request. Quests Involved In *Welcome to Cantha *Chaos in Kryta Location *Kaineng City **Bejunkan Pier (for Prophecies characters) **Bukdek Byway (only during quest Welcome to Cantha) **Divine Path Dialogue When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"I can't wait to return to the northlands. Mhenlo doesn't have quite as many "friends" there." Cynn, Mage Henchman Profession: Elementalist Armament: Staff In Factions, she offers her services to players in some parts of Kaineng City and in the Echovald Forest. Location *Kaineng City **Dragon's Throat **Maatu Keep **Nahpui Quarter **Senji's Corner **Sunjiang District **Tahnnakai Temple **Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) **Zin Ku Corridor *Echovald Forest (all towns and outposts) Skills Used Same as in the Prophecies Campaign (see above). Behavior Same as in the Prophecies Campaign (see above). Dialogue In Kaineng City: :"What is it with this place? Every female around here seems to know Mhenlo… personally. Well, he better hope none of his little "friends" upset me too much, sometimes my spells miss..." In the Echovald Forest: :"I should ask Mhenlo if he has any "old acquaintances" among the Kurzicks. :What do you want?" Quotes Idle quotes in Kaineng City areas: *''"Is there a reason for all of this waiting, or are you just trying to make me angry?"'' *''"It's best not to keep me waiting."'' *''"It's not a good idea to let me get bored, just ask Mhenlo."'' Idle in the Echovald Forest: *''"It is so quiet and eerie. No wonder Eve likes it here so much."'' *''"It's nice to look up every once in a while. You never know what you might be missing."'' *''"These trees won't burn. I tried."'' Battle quotes: *''"Burn baby burn."'' *''"Don't run from me, this is just getting fun!"'' *''"Nothing that ugly deserves to live long."'' (same as in Prophecies) *''"Touch me and you'll be sorry."'' (same as in Prophecies) *''"You got my dress dirty, now you pay."'' *''"You hate me? I'll hate you right back!"'' (same as in Prophecies) *''"You stink. My fire will wash you clean."'' *''"You're lucky to have someone as attractive as me trying to kill you."'' =Notes= *She is one of the faces on the game boxes. *Cynn is one of only four NPC characters to have an official write-up on guildwars.com. *Seen in the Guild Wars Prophecies opening cinematic. *Cynn is one of only five henchmen and NPC to appear in both Prophecies and Factions (together with Devona, Aidan, Mhenlo, and Eve). =Trivia= *The "Burn baby burn." quote is likely a reference to the song of the same name by Ash. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Ascalon City (Pre-Searing) Category:Divine Path Category:Lion's Gate Category:Raisu Palace (Mission)